


Silent Voices

by ItsLulu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone else are Assholes, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Multi, Mute Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, google translations for Spanish, ill tag as i go - Freeform, selective mutism, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLulu/pseuds/ItsLulu
Summary: One can only take so much before they break





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so as promised, here's the rewrite of 'Temporary Mistakes'.
> 
> I don't really know what I'm doing but I'm going to try and do this.

He took what others said to heart. 

He did everything to keep others happy.

It didn’t matter if he wasn't happy.

_He wasn't allowed to be sad_

And if you asked him, he would tell you he's fine.

_Well..._

He would of.

He doesn't speak anymore.

Over time he has learned to be silent.

He didn't say a word.

Over time he broke.

He lost who he was.

Who he is.

He would do anything for others approval.

Anything for his family.

Anything for his friends.

Anything for strangers.

The damage was done.

And if something-

~~_Someone_ ~~

didn’t intervene,

Then there would be one less kid at school.

But that didn’t matter- 

_He_ didn’t matter.

He was replaceable, forgettable.

He was unlovable. 

Stupid and ignorant.

He was told the very same

Too many times for it to be untrue.

He was done.

Done talking.

Done smiling.

Done laughing.

_Done living_

This had to be some sick joke.

_It had to be_

Too bad no one around him seemed to care.

Maybe it wouldn't of went this far.

But it wasn't their fault.

At least he still had his family.

His broken family.

_They loved him._

Even though he gave up, his family didn’t.

They tried.

To make him happy.

To have him smile.

To get him to talk.

Even if it seemed pointless.

_They tried_

As he slowly gave up 

they tried more.

They couldn't handle another loss.

He thought back to the boy he was before.

A distant memory of someone happy.

Someone loud- _ ~~annoying~~_ , silly- _ ~~idiotic~~_ , smiling- _ ~~fake~~_.

But he wasn't that boy anymore.

He was a depressed, suicidal, and silent teen.

He was Lance McClain. 

The teen who sat in the back of the class wanting to die.

And it was no one's fault but his own.


	2. Authors Note: I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm disappointed in myself
> 
> I told you guys I would write this  
> and I didn't and for that, I am so sorry.

I might not seem to be following through with what I told you guys I was going to do. And I've tried so hard to write more of this plot and story but I just can't.

It's not like I don't like Voltron anymore quite the contrary. I just can't think of anything for this plot and storyline.

But I do want to continue writing lately I've been more involved with a fandom called Sanders Sides by Thomas Sanders I've even posted a fic or 2. But this isn't a promotion for that in fact.

Its a promotion for a rewrite of a rewrite. 

now, what does this mean?

It means I'm redoing this whole fic. Scraping the plot but I am going to be following the main idea of this.

And I promise I will follow through with this I already have 3 chapters prewritten.

I don't know what to title it yet so just look out for it I should be posting the prologue tomorrow the 8th of December 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the prologue. I tried...
> 
> Any suggestions, corrections, or ideas are appreciated the same goes for Kudos and comments in general!


End file.
